Dang
Dang is the janitor from the Canadian sitcom. Mr. Young, about a 14-year-old teacher. Dang is most known for his ability to appear out of nowhere when someone says the word "dang". This technique is so overpowered, it practically makes Dang one of the most OP guys when it comes to speed. He likes the wear a purple hat with feathers he calls a "Fancy Hat" only for it to be stolen by leaf monkeys. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Segata Sanshiro vs Dang Possible Opponents * The Flash (Barry Allen) * Terry Crews (Old Spice Guy) History Dang was born in Vietnam right as his parents were leaving for America. Some time after, he was trained by a man named Master Key. Master Key tough Dang a verity of marital arts as the "You Call" technique. More on that later. Dang got a job a Finnegan High as a janitor. He loves this job so much, he lives in his own closest at the high school. Powers/Abilities/Weapons * You Call Technique - This insane technique allows him to appear anywhere when his name is mentioned. It's revealed that he can do this by being really, really fast. In fact, once Mr. Young (the main character) trapped himself in a room via creating a white hole (Because sitcom) that caused every minute in real time, to be equal to three years in the room. And well the people outside the room looked like they weren't moving at all, Dang looked like he was going at super speed. * Marital Arts - Dang is showed to be a master at marital arts. He also is good at blocking thrown objects with his hands like..toast. * Standing On a Chair - Dang can fool his opponents by looking like he's frozen in the air like classic karate fight scenes when he's actually standing on a chair...What? * 'Gravity '- Well fighting his master one last time, they ended up in a lot of places, including mid-air at Niagra Falls. So Dang can defy gravity now. * 'Janitor Equipment '- Being a Janitor, Dang can use Mops, Broom, etc. * 'Cloning '- Dang is so good at coming out of nowhere and surprising people, he can even do that to himself. Once in space, Dang lost a tool and said "Dang!" And then he showed up and scared himself. So ether Dang has a cloning technique that he doesn't even know about (Note how he was shocked about his own clone), or he can go so fast, he can make solid afterimages for short periods of time. * 'Fancy Hat '- A weird hat that keeps being stolen by Leaf Monkeys. * 'Fake Fancy Hat '- He uses this hat to fool Leaf Monkeys. Feats (Oh Boy) * Can appear out of nowhere when people call his name. * Heard his name yelled in space from Earth. * Showed up immediately after space suit and all. Twice. * Played a game of Beach Volleyball, with himself. * Entered a video game. Yes, Mr. Young was playing a video game to try to get his friend Derby off of the game. Yelled his name, and Dang showed up. And he wasn't even virtual. * That white hole thing said earlier. * Made an entire short school film by himself. He played multiple characters at the same time. * Fought himself in said film. * Fought his own Master. * Won multiple rounds of a fencing video game. * Trashed Finnegan High by himself. * Could switch costumes in a mater of milliseconds. * Can basically travel at faster than light speeds. Weaknesses * Leaf Monkeys keep stealing his Fancy Hats * Robots. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Mr. Young Combatants